


That Time Taehyun and Yeonjun Got Their Wisdom Teeth Removed

by thebluesthour



Series: Taegyu Oneshots for The Soul [16]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drugs, Established Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Established Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluesthour/pseuds/thebluesthour
Summary: Taehyun and Yeonjun get their wisdom teeth taken out. The anaesthesia takes a while to wear off.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Taegyu Oneshots for The Soul [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958551
Comments: 5
Kudos: 206





	That Time Taehyun and Yeonjun Got Their Wisdom Teeth Removed

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this fic after reading Taehyun and Yeonjun's weverse posts post-procedure haha. I hope it's cute and lighthearted! As well, I have no idea how anaesthetics would actually affect either of them, I took many creative liberties writing this. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Leave prompts [ here!](https://curiouscat.me/mapsoftheseouls)
> 
> Not edited.

Beomgyu and Soobin arrived back at the dorms in the evening, after finishing a day full of vocal lessons and dance practices. After dropping their stuff in the lounge they hurried up to their rooms, a little unsteady on their feet from all the choreography they’d done.

When they opened the door, Hueningkai was sat in the living room working on homework, but he stood up as his hyungs entered. They both turned to him with worried eyes, and he smiled quickly, going up to them.

“They’re fine! The procedures went well, they put both of them in your room,” he informed. Beomgyu instantly relaxed his shoulders, a smile spreading across his face as he shared his look of relief with Soobin. Their leader went up and hugged Kai, thanking him for staying up to keep an eye on things. Kai shrugged it off, rubbing Soobin’s stomach comfortingly. “Yeonjun-hyung was mumbling nonsense when they brought him back, the drugs must’ve been really strong,” the maknae laughed.

Soobin chuckled, before ruffling Kai’s hair and then turning to Beomgyu. Beomgyu patted Kai’s head, and then the two went towards their shared room. As they approached, Beomgyu put a hand out, causing Soobin to look over at him. The younger looked up at him, putting a finger against his lips. “They’re probably sleeping,” he whispered. Soobin nodded, and proceeded with caution as he twisted the door handle.

The only source of light were the stringed fairy lights that Soobin had strung up when they first moved into the room, but it was enough that they could see one body on each of beds, covered with blankets. They tiptoed inside, and Beomgyu quietly shut the door back as Soobin went straight to his bed, where Yeonjun was sleeping soundly.

Beomgyu watched for a moment as Soobin tenderly climbed onto the mattress, reaching forward and brushing Yeonjun’s hair out of his eyes. He appeared to be completely asleep, and Beomgyu couldn’t keep the soft smile off his face as he watched the sweet exchange.

He moved after that though, going to his own bed, where Taehyun was curled up adorably. As Beomgyu got closer, he smiled to himself, slowly peeling back the covers to slip in next to Taehyun after he removed his shoes. The younger’s blonde hair was fanned around his face like a halo, and his chest rose and fell steadily as he slept.

There was a small plushie in his arms, no doubt placed there by Kai, and Beomgyu swallowed a giggle at the adorable gesture of their maknae. Not wanting to disturb Taehyun, he pressed the lightest of kisses to his forehead, and then moved onto his back and closed his eyes.

Not twenty minutes later was Beomgyu woken up by the sound of not Taehyun, but of Yeonjun. The elder was _crying_ , and Beomgyu shot up, blinking away the beginnings of slumber. He looked across the room where Soobin was already sat up, body partially blocking Beomgyu’s view of Yeonjun.

Yeonjun was crying, voice garbled because of the gauze in his mouth, and Beomgyu could barely make out what he was saying. Soobin was shushing him gently, a hand running through Yeonjun’s faded pink hair, the other cupping his cheek, but Beomgyu couldn’t see that half of his face. “Hyung, shh, it was just a dream,” he said gently. Yeonjun only cried harder, and Beomgyu sighed.

The anaesthesia had likely not worn off yet, and that’s why Yeonjun was in hysterics. Beomgyu glanced down at Taehyun, and noticed that he was starting to wake up, brow furrowing slightly in sleep. Not wanting him to miss out any rest, Beomgyu snapped his head back up, doing his best not to sneer at Soobin when he spoke.

“Hyung, he’s going to wake up Taehyunnie!” he hissed. Soobin looked over his shoulder briefly, glancing at Taehyun. He turned back then, attempting to coax Yeonjun into lying back down, but the elder was having none of it. “Don’t l-leave me, please,” Beomgyu heard him cry. It kind of broke his heart, even though he knew the words were nothing but drug-induced delirium.

Soobin continued to hush him, but Beomgyu couldn’t pay attention to them anymore because Taehyun had officially woken up. Beomgyu looked down as the younger rolled onto his back, blinking rapidly. He stayed quiet though, not bursting into tears unlike Yeonjun, and Beomgyu bit his lip. He wasn’t sure yet if the anaesthesia was still going to be as strong in him.

Taehyun stared at the ceiling, before rolling his head and meeting Beomgyu’s eyes. Beomgyu smiled, reaching out and resting his hand over Taehyun’s. “Hey there,” he whispered. Taehyun looked down at their hands, before looking back at Beomgyu. He moved his mouth around the gauze, furrowing his brow in assumed frustration.

Beomgyu moved closer, running his thumb over Taehyun’s knuckles. “I’m sorry about the gauze. We can take it out as soon as the bleeding stops,” he explained. Taehyun’s eyes closed briefly at that information, before Yeonjun’s sniffles filled the air again. Beomgyu looked over just as Soobin shot him an apologetic gaze.

Yeonjun was grabbing a hold of Soobin’s shirt then, trying to pull him close, desperation clear on his face. “You s-said we were soulmates, S-Soobin, you _s-said_ that to me, don’t you remember?” he cried, half of his words coming out slurred. Beomgyu’s eyes widened as he saw Soobin’s shoulders stiffen. He didn’t need to see the boy to know he was blushing, and he quickly averted his gaze, knowing the elder was most likely embarrassed.

Beomgyu instead focused instead on Taehyun, who’s eyes were narrowed, head turned to glare at the back of Soobin’s head. Before Beomgyu could get his attention, however, the younger abruptly sat up, hand falling from Beomgyu’s.

“Can you _shut up?_ ” he yelled, louder than Beomgyu had ever heard him yell before. It was enough of a shock that it _did_ shut Yeonjun up, and suddenly the three of them were all looking at Taehyun in complete surprise. Beomgyu’s own jaw had dropped, and he was embarrassed to admit to anyone that hearing Taehyun’s voice like that made something warm rush through him.

Taehyun himself only huffed, turning back and crossing his arms. “You’re being dramatic, Soobin-hyung isn’t going to leave you, so please be _quiet,_ ” he reasoned. Soobin and Yeonjun were still staring at the younger as if he had sprouted wings, and Beomgyu had to bite back a laugh at his boyfriend’s antics.

After a few seconds, Yeonjun sniffled—quieter than before—and Soobin quickly went back to tending to him. He gathered the elder in a hug which seemed to placate him, and the room fell quiet again. Beomgyu focused back on Taehyun, who was still sitting against the headboard, arms crossed. He was clearly still affected by the drugs, but in a different way than Yeonjun.

While Beomgyu would’ve been secretly glad had the drugs made Taehyun clingy, he was interested to see what side of his boyfriend he was getting to witness. Said boyfriend wasn’t looking at him, and Beomgyu wasn’t sure if he was supposed to do something. His managers had just instructed him to keep Taehyun comfortable and hydrated. He guessed he could go get some water.

As he made to do that though, Yeonjun let out _another_ cry of despair, breaking the peace yet again. And Beomgyu’s eyes widened as Taehyun suddenly threw the covers back and launched himself in the direction of Yeonjun. Yeonjun let out a shriek, diving further into Soobin’s hold, but Taehyun didn’t get very far.

Beomgyu reacted quickly—the drugs also slowed Taehyun down tremendously—and grabbed his boyfriend by the torso, wrapping his entire arm around it and pulling Taehyun back against him. The younger tried to resist a little, even kicked, clawing his fingers at Beomgyu’s arm. “Taehyun! Stop!” Beomgyu cried, pulling Taehyun haphazardly back onto the bed.

Taehyun continued to struggle, and so Beomgyu hauled the two of them into the centre of the bed, moving so his lips were right up next to Taehyun’s ear. He pinched his side lightly as he spoke. “I said stop,” he repeated, voice much lower and quieter. Taehyun stiffened, before huffing and relaxing, finally halting his movements. “He’s being annoying, hyung,” he mumbled.

Beomgyu hid a smile in Taehyun’s hair, slowly releasing him and placing him in the space between his legs. “Leave him be,” he instructed. Taehyun only huffed again, but listened, leaning back against Beomgyu’s chest.

At that moment, the bedroom door opened and Kai walked in, eyes wide. “Is everything okay?” he asked. Soobin immediately got up to reassure him, which caused Yeonjun to freak out all over again, and Taehyun groaned, rolling his eyes and dropping his head back on Beomgyu’s shoulder. “It’s never going to be quiet ever again,” he lamented dramatically. Beomgyu giggled, sliding his arms around Taehyun’s waist, locking his hands at the front. “I’m sorry, baby,” he apologised, kissing the side of his head.

Soobin had returned to Yeonjun quickly, letting the elder wrap himself around his body like a koala, shooting Kai a glare. Kai just snorted a bit, handing Soobin one of the waters and then going over to Beomgyu. “Hi, hyungs,” he said, holding out the other water bottle. Taehyun took it, mumbling under his breath. Kai gave Beomgyu a look to which Beomgyu only shrugged his shoulders.

Yeonjun had calmed again, Soobin helping him drink some water, and Kai went to grab his pillow so he wouldn’t have to sleep alone. Beomgyu doubted Yeonjun would let anyone near Soobin while he was still under the effects of the anaesthesia, so Beomgyu carefully shuffled him and Taehyun over a little.

“I don’t want to move, hyung!” Taehyun protested, shooting an arm out. Beomgyu exhaled, before using his thumb and index finger to gently grab Taehyun’s chin, tilting his face up until their eyes met. “Quit being a brat,” he whispered. He never expected to say those words to Taehyun of all people, yet here he was.

Taehyun’s eyes challenged him for a second, before he deflated. His shoulders slouched, and he looked down, lips pouting. “I’m sorry, I’m just sleepy,” he apologised.

Beomgyu removed his fingers and kissed Taehyun’s temple, lying them down a bit more. “It’s alright, we can sleep now,” he promised, letting Taehyun manoeuvre himself into the most comfortable position. Once he was situated, head resting next to Beomgyu’s on their shared pillow, he reached and took Beomgyu’s hand, lacing their fingers together.

Kai returned a few moments later, thinking the same as Beomgyu and bypassing Soobin’s bed to go straight to the other. Yeonjun was back to lying down, Soobin wrapped around him, and Beomgyu couldn’t hear any more sniffling. Hopefully he would fall asleep quickly. He gave Kai a smile as the youngest climbed into the empty space next to Taehyun.

He reached over to rub Taehyun’s tummy, which Taehyun actually smiled at, and then Kai rolled over and closed his eyes. Beomgyu pulled the covers up over them all, and then settled in, moving a little closer to Taehyun. “Wake me if anything starts to hurt, alright?” he whispered.

Taehyun, already starting to fall asleep, nodded just barely. Beomgyu smiled to himself, pressed a final kiss to his lover’s cheek, and then closed his eyes.


End file.
